yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Raffles Girls' Primary School
Raffles Girls' Primary School (Abbreviation: RGPS) is a primary school for girls located in Singapore. It offers the Gifted Education Programme (GEP) to Primary Four to Primary Six students. Despite its name, RGPS is not considered part of the Raffles family of schools, which consists of Raffles Girls' School (Secondary), Raffles Institution and Raffles Junior College. It also bears no affiliation to Raffles Girls' School (Secondary). The five values of RGPS are Learning, Creativity, Graciousness, Responsibility and Integrity, and the school motto is "Knowledge Begets Success". They have 2 GEP classes, namely P and Q, for Primary 4-6. They are currently at Hillcrest Road. History Raffles Girls' School was established on 4 March 1844 with six boarders and five scholars. It started off as a moral development and vocational training school. The school was co-located with Raffles Institution at Bras Basah Road. However, the two schools separated in 1847; by 1881, RGPS was conducting its own classes. In 1928, the school moved to Queen Street but was forced to vacate the premises during the Japanese Occupation in World War II. The building was occupied by the Kempeitai as its headquarters during the war years. After the war ended in 1945, the school was re-opened and temporarily housed in St. Anthony's Convent. In 1946, it returned to its Queen Street building. After the war, afternoon classes for primary school students were started. At the time, there were only nine primary school classes, with Mrs Ambiviagar as Principal. In 1959, the secondary school classes became Raffles Girls' Secondary School, which moved to a new building in Anderson Road. The primary school classes were renamed Raffles Girls’ Primary School, and remained at Queen Street. Morning classes were started with V Pestana as the principal of the school. Ida Goh was the next principal from January 1960 to November 1969. In 1979, RGPS moved to bigger premises at Holland Grove Road to cope with the increasing number of students. The principal then was Lim Soo Noi. In 1984, it was one of the two primary schools initially selected for the Gifted Education Programme. Lim retired in 1985 and her position was taken over by Koh Mei Ling until 1988. The next principal was Nanda Bandara, who was succeeded by Ms Tan Siok Cheng in 1999. Ms Tan Siok Cheng retired at the end of 2008 and was succeeded by Mrs Yue Yoke Mun. In November 1999, Raffles Girls’ Primary School moved to its present campus at Hillcrest Road, which was built to accommodate more than 2700 pupils in two sessions. Primary One and Two students study during the afternoon session, while other students study during the morning session. The School Rules 1. be punctual 2. be neatly in school uniform 3. pocket money is limited 4. no expensive jewelry is allowed Co-curricular activities The Ministry of Education introduced co-curricular activities into all Singapore schools. Participation in CCAs is compulsory for students from Primary Four to Six, and optional for students from Primary One to Three. Achievements since 1999 *Softball (2nd in 2010) *Strings Esemble (Singapore Youth Fesival -- Gold (2008), Gold with Honours (2010), Gold with Honours (2012) )-- Established in 2007 *Basketball (Senior division champion for five consecutive years) *Ice Skating (2nd-place team placing for four consecutive years) *Brownies (eight Chief Commissioner’s Badges in 2005) *Choir (3 Singapore Youth Festival Gold awards) *Chinese Dance (four SYF Gold awards) *Concert Band (two SYF Gold awards) *Table Tennis( 1st Place) *61st National Schools Individual Chess Championship *South Zone Chess Competition *Raffles Science Olympiad 2010 *Koobits N.E.W. Author Competition 2009 *49th National Inter-Primary School swimming Championship 2008 *7th National Inter-Primary Schools Tenpin Bowling Championships 2008 *49th National Inter School Team Championship 2008 *South Zone Chess Carnival 2008 *Public Service Chess Competition 2008 *60th National Schools Individual Chess Championship 2008 *Sony Creative Toy Award 2008 *Raffles Institution Primary Mathematics World Contest 2007 *2nd MIND GAMES OLYMPIAD 2007 ACS(I) *National Mathematical Olympiad of Singapore 2007 *Future Problem Solving Macquaire Bank Future Problem Solving Programme *Animania 2007 *GEP P6 Long Quiz etc. etc. School song The School song was composed in the 1960s, when h was the principal. She requested that all teachers think of the lyrics for the School Song, and Patricia M Tan’s set of lyrics was adopted. The score was composed by Ng Chiau Kong. We shall try to do our best Never stopping for a rest Always ready to help each other Eager to learn from one another Together, we shall strive To build a better life Together, together All the way We'll be polite, quick to obey Grow in wisdom day by day We are girls from RGPS Always striving to be the best Together, we shall strive To build a better life Together, together All the way The 4C's Courtesy co-operation (clap thrice) Carefulness consideration (clap thrice) Good behaviour through the school That will be our golden rule (clap thrice) reapeat x2 Uniform The uniform of RGPS is a knee-length navy blue pleated pinafore over a white, round-collared blouse and shorts. Prefects wear an additional green prefect tie over the pinafore. A different attire is worn during physical education classes — a white t-shirt with a coloured band (either red, blue, yellow or green) on the sleeves indicating the house and navy blue shorts under the pinafore.Pupils can also wear the house T-shirt for physical education,it is a plain shirt(red, blue, yellow or green) with words and a picture at the back. Facilities The Hillcrest campus has four blocks spread over 2.71 hectares with 52 classrooms, 31 special rooms, four music rooms, a parade square, which also serves as a netball / basketball court), a field, a hall, a canteen and a Media Resource Library. In October 2008, the RGPS Indoor Sports Hall was completed and is used by other schools for basketball competitions. It has rooms for purposes such as Band and Drama room, musical instrument store and lecture room. External links * Official website l Category:Primary schools in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1844 Category:Bukit Timah Category:Girls' schools in Singapore